


Sweet Dreams

by shades_of_blue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, jily, only half-way proofread
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27570727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shades_of_blue/pseuds/shades_of_blue
Summary: Lily is having nightmares about Voldemort attacking her, James, and a child that seems to be.  That's impossible though because she and James are just friends.  At least, that's what she keeps telling herself.
Relationships: James Potter & Lily Evans Potter, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Sweet Dreams

“I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.” Lily Evans had been sitting in the dank hallways below Hogwarts for almost three hours staring at the Marauder's Map. Legs crossed, shoulders slumped, and tired eyes that she struggled to keep in focus. She was still in her uniform from the day, even though classes had ended hours ago and it was nearing curfew by now. Skirt wrinkled, tie loosened. Lily hadn’t even gone to dinner in her desperation to begin her study of the elusive map. 

The stone flooring was cold against the portion of her legs not covered by sock or skirt and if she shifted a bit, she would realize how unforgiving the cobbled wall was against her back. But she paid no mind to the physical afflictions of the abandoned hallway she currently sat in. She was determined as her eyes scanned the shifting map, searching the parchment for every possible corridor, hallway, and secret passageway she could find. 

When she stole the map from James’ trunk, she just needed proof of something that she knew to be impossible in the first place yet she couldn’t shake the fear. She needed to be certain Voldemort wasn’t inside Hogwarts. This, of course, was preposterous. After all, Dumbledore was in charge, and Lily trusted him wholeheartedly. But her dreams... 

No. Nightmares, they were definitely nightmares. Her nightmares were beginning to seem so real. She was frightened of Voldemort, try as she might to remain unbothered by his growing efforts to wipe out muggle-borns. Mudbloods. That’s all she was after all - a filthy little mudblood.

Lily blinked hard and rattled her head a bit to bring herself back to reality. She’d done enough scanning to ease her nightmare-based qualms. She pushed aside the notion that she’d eventually have to stand up and head back to her dorm room and instead began perusing the map for fun, dragging her finger along and pointing to people she knew, wondering what they were doing in their respective spaces.

Albus Dumbledore pacing in his office. 

Minerva McGonagall in her bed chambers. 

Horace Slughorn in the Potions supply closet. 

The Prewett twins in the kitchens, breaking the rules undoubtedly. 

A bundle of first years Lily thought might be Hufflepuffs rushing back to their common room from the library before curfew began. 

Nicolai Mulciber and Severus Snape in the Slytherin 7th year boys dormitory. Lily breezed past the names before she could shudder. 

Mary McDonald in the dormitory Lily resided in before becoming Head Girl, the 7th year Gryffindor girls room. 

Marlene McKinnon, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew sitting in the Gryffindor common room. A certain name missing from their pack caused Lily to raise an eyebrow and groan internally.  
The one name she loathed to see, the same one who was partly to blame for several of her anxieties, was the very same one calling to her.

Her eyes slowly moved to the head student’s office spot on the piece of charmed parchment. James Potter. She stared at it. Conflicted, confused, torn. A boy that Lily thought she hated for so many years suddenly became her acquaintance, her Head Boy, her friend, her closest confidante, her... James. Before she even knew what she was doing, she was halfway down the hall headed towards a certain dot on the map. With a wave of a wand and a “Mischief managed,” she was off.

By the time Lily arrived, she was thoroughly out of breath. She waited outside for a minute or two to regain herself and then double, triple checked that he was still inside the office. She pushed the door open and there he was. James Potter. He was hunched over the desk scrawling on a piece of parchment with a quill, inkwell sitting next to his hand. His hair flopped over his forehead at that angle and his glasses were so low on his nose they were nearly falling off.

He hadn’t heard the door open but as she took her first step into the room, she bumped into a bookshelf, causing James to snap his head up at the disturbance. His look of concern quickly turned to the indistinguishable grin that always overcame James’ face when he saw Lily. The hand that had been halfway to his wand on the desk rose to dishevel his already untidy hair, pushing back the portion of his bangs that had been covering his forehead. He grabbed his glasses by the outer rim and guided them back to sit more comfortably on his nose and his grin grew just slightly.

“Lily?” He sighed. 

Lily. Oh, to hear him use her first name in that gorgeous, full voice. After years of Evans, her heart always fluttered when he called her by her first name. She couldn’t really pinpoint the moment they had ceased the constant surname usage, but it had just felt right. Especially with them both being head students, it felt more proper. That’s what Lily told herself at least. Truthfully, once Lily started to accept that James wasn’t all that bad and that he was actually pretty great, Potter just didn’t feel right anymore.

“James.” She’d admit, sometimes the name still felt foreign to her. And sure, if she were cross with him, she’d whip out Potter to keep him in check, but now he was James. And now, with his expectant eyes staring at her, she realized she didn’t have a plan.

“You’re out past curfew,” he smirks, “what would Professor McGonagall say, Madame Head Girl?” She continues to stare, frozen in time, and secretly wishing that if she willed it enough, time actually would stop and she could perhaps write out a script or compose a poem to recite. She would have enough time to decide what exactly she was hoping to gain from coming up here and disturbing him when he was studying. She should have been studying herself as there was an exam in Transfiguration next Thursday. 

Her eyes shifted slightly to the clock sitting behind James’ head and noted the second hand ticking forward as it always had. Where’s a time-turner when you need one? Her brain was completely blank as she tried to think of anything on the list of things she’d like to say.

“I took your map.” She blurted. Maybe not the best choice. His brows raised in confusion.

“Um,” his lips pursed in thought, “pardon?”

“Your map. The one you-” Lily swallowed. “The Marauder’s Map.”

“No, I know which map you're referring to Lils. What do you mean you took it?”

“I...” This was the moment Lily was truly ashamed of. “I snuck into your room earlier and I broke into your trunk and took the map.”

He nodded slowly and she couldn’t read his facial expression. “I thought Remus might’ve taken it.”

Lily looked to her feet and decidedly took a bold step forward. One step closer to the desk, to him. She almost immediately regretted it and tried to step back but her feet moved forward once more. Two steps closer.

“Why?” The tone of his voice was not anger, but genuine interest. He almost looked amused.

A deep breath. Do I tell him? If she did tell him, how much should she include or leave out? It was quite embarrassing. She hadn’t even told Marlene about her nighttime ordeal, how was she supposed to tell them to James? She hadn’t even planned to let him know she ever took the map, just hoped to peacefully return it the next morning when he went down to breakfast. 

They always walked together to breakfast, so she had already prepared to claim that she left her scarf once they had exited the porthole. The November air was so nippy, she really would need her scarf. She would run back to the stairwell, turning right that led to James’ dorm rather than left which led to hers, drop the map into his trunk and retrieve the hidden scarf from her bag and the Marauders would be none the wiser to the redheaded girl who used their map in secret. That plan obviously wouldn’t have worked though, if he already knew the map was gone, having thought one of the remaining three Marauders was using it.

No, she hadn’t planned to tell him. Then again, she didn’t even know what possessed her to come find him here in the first place and her brain was empty and she had still been grasping the parchment between her fingers when he’d greeted her. Another deep breath. 

She thought back to the moment she discovered the magical map. Late in sixth year, she and James were just becoming friends. After Lily found out about Remus’ furry little secret, she became a trusted member of the Marauder's friend group. While Lily obviously loathed James, she merely tolerated Sirius and quite liked Peter. But she and Remus had always been friends, which only grew once they became prefects together. 

A particularly rough full moon transformation had left Remus out of commission for three full days and caused him to miss his patrol duty with Lily. She visited him in the Hospital wing and with the view of the already waning orb in the sky, noted that he had missed a particularly beautiful full moon. He shivered at her mention of it and then it struck her like a bolt of lightning. How could she have been so dim? Of course he wasn’t visiting his mother during the middle of the week. And how many great uncles can die before you run out of them? 

She grabbed his hand and squeezed and he knew he had been found out. He begged her not to tell anyone else, but instead she just hugged him, promising that his secret was safe with her and that she would always fight for him. At that moment, the remaining Marauders appeared and Remus informed them of Lily’s discovery.

What started as tolerating Potter at the breakfast table became study groups with their friends which became late nights in the common room where James and Lily were the last two awake, talking about everything and nothing and sitting closer than friends usually sit and sometimes falling asleep cuddled up together on the couch and waking up before sunrise pretending there was nothing suspicious about their position. 

There was something in the way that James really and truly cared for the people around him. He supported Remus despite the fact that he was a werewolf. He loved Sirius despite the fact that his entire family were Death Eater’s and took him in when they disowned him. He helped Peter when he was struggling with school and never made him feel less than. He stopped acting like an arrogant bully, though she couldn’t be certain that was for her.

One particular late night alone and in desperate need of leftover treacle tart, they planned to sneak into the kitchens, but Lily remembered that the 6th year Slytherin prefects were on duty that night. Considering the last thing either of them wanted was to run into Snape, James seemed confident that they would not run into him. Lily wasn’t so sure and thought it better to remain where they were. After much thought, James let Lily in on just one part of the Marauder’s claim to fame: The Marauder’s Map.

She was completely in awe of the magical map and he remained patient and gracious with all of her questions about the charms that went into such an advanced piece of magic, her inner nerd not being able to be contained. In fact, he was quite enamored with her fascination, joyous that he was able to share this part of his life with her without her threatening to take house points away or calling him an arrogant toerag. 

It took him all of twenty minutes to pull her away from the map, reminding her of their original goal of obtaining dessert. She finally caved, yet carried the map all the way to the kitchens and back, eyes glued to their moving footprints and murmuring “I solemnly swear that I am up to no good” and “mischief managed” over and over again. 

Once they began 7th year and James was thrust into the world of prefects, they used to map to skive off their patrolling duties, preferring to play muggle card games in the head student’s office and glance at the map once or twice every round. Besides, this allowed them to have a much more accurate idea of when students were loitering the halls past curfew, so it actually made their patrols more efficient than simply strolling the halls and ripping open every broom cupboard and closet. This is, at least, how Lily and James rationalized it to themselves as they reveled in each other’s company, refusing to acknowledge the warm fuzzies they both felt when huddled close under the fading candlelight that remained.

The map represented friendship. Not only the strong bond between the four misfits that created it, but the newly blossomed one between James and Lily. The friendship that made Lily question so many things. The friendship that affirmed everything James had felt for years. 

“Lily. Why did you take the map?” James repeated himself, this time with notably less amusement.

“I don’t know.” She spoke slowly, meticulously, eyes locked on her black school shoes, which she noted has a small scuff on the toe of the right one. Merlin, why couldn’t she just come up with something clever like ‘oh there was a hippogriff lost in the Great Hall and I needed to use the map to find it,’ or, ‘I wanted to pull a prank on Sirius, you know the one we talked about last week? To get him back for the Great Hair Incident of 1977?’ or even, ‘I used the map to find you,’ which was at least partly true. 

But of course none of those came to mind. Clearly, the answer she gave was not satisfactory for James.

“So that’s it? You’ve come all this way to tell me you’ve gone into my private dorm, broken into my trunk, and taken one of my most prized possessions and you don’t even know why?”

A moment passes. “Well, when you say it like that.”

“Lily.” He huffs. She finally lifts her stare from her feet to look at him. Her green eyes meet his hazel ones and she is surprised to see he doesn’t look angry with her. He just looked tired. Exhausted, really, with the sockets beneath his eyes sunken and stained purplish-blue. He looked so young, only 17-years-old and preparing to fight in a war. He had always wanted to play professional Quidditch but revealed to Lily just last week that he didn’t care about that anymore and only wanted to protect the rights of others.

She remembered she hadn’t spoken to him since breakfast that morning and he very well could have had the worst day ever and she had just barged in unannounced and informed him she’d broken his trust and then couldn’t even explain herself. Just tell him. It’s just James. Another deep breath.

“I’ve been having dreams.” Lily stopped just as quickly as she began. What a terrible reason to take a map.

“Dreams?”

“Well, more like nightmares. Recurring ones, and they’ve just got me really freaked out all the time and...”

“And?” His brows furrowed in concern. “What are these nightmares about? Come on Lils, talk to me. You know I don’t even care about the map, but now you’ve got me freaked out.” His voice was light and soft, filled with worry for the girl who sat across from him. Lily never acted like this, usually so confident and sure of herself.

“It’s just-” the door was still ajar, and if she was going to discuss this then it was a conversation she’d rather not have any potential eavesdroppers overhearing, even if it was past curfew. She quickly moved to shut the door, erasing all her previously courageous steps closer to James who still sat behind the desk. 

“Voldemort.” She said it. It was quiet, a whisper, and she was still turned away from him, facing the door but James heard the name loud and clear.

“You’re having nightmares about Voldemort?” They weren’t supposed to say his name. Lily had heard whispers from her peers, He Who Must Not Be Named is what they called him. She didn’t care. She was terrified of him, and what he could do to her, but she was a Gryffindor nonetheless and she refused to give him that power. She was glad James agreed.

Lily turned and bravely walked to the desk, gently sitting on the edge. “It’s more than that. Yes, he is always there but...” This is where it got complicated. James stood from his chair and sat on the edge of the desk, mirroring Lily. She suddenly found it harder to breathe with him so close and he could smell the remnants of her floral perfume. Their hands were resting just inches from each other and she stared at them, her fingers twitching, longing to intertwine with his. If he noticed, she couldn’t tell because he was still staring deep into her eyes with a look of concern and compassion all at once. A wrinkle started to set in from his furrowed brows which would have made her giggle any other time.

“Voldemort is always there and so are you.” She thought saying that would have made her feel better but it very much had not. His face was indiscernible.

“So I’m in your nightmares? Great, that’s just great. I’ve been hoping I’d be in your dreams for years and now I’m a distinguishable aspect of something that brings you literal terror. With literally the most evil wizard to ever exist who wants to murder you. That’s just great.” Lily suspected that James was monologuing more than he was addressing her, but she grabbed his hand nonetheless, quick to steer him back from his upset.

“No! Hold on, wait.” He stopped upon her hand grabbing his. “That’s not what I meant. Yes, you’re there but not like that. It’s not you in the dream, it’s us. Together. We’re in a house that I’ve never seen, but we’re just doing something normal. It’s different every time. Last night we were playing monopoly. But instead of passing go and collecting $200, He shows up and-” Lily began to tear up remembering it and James squeezed her hand.

She continued, “He shows up and we can’t find our wands so you tell me to run upstairs to save-” another pause as she’s truly embarrassed about this part of the dream her subconscious thought to include, “to save a child. Our child. I can always hear your last words as you scream and die. And then I just have to wait until he finds me and the baby. It always ends right before he finishes me off and then I wake up with a sinking feeling in my chest, like he somehow actually got me. 

“Anyway, it just had me really spooked and I took the map because I couldn’t shake the feeling that he might have been inside the castle. Which is absolutely ridiculous because Dumbledore would never allow such a thing to happen and there are a million protection charms on Hogwarts so it’s actually really stupid that I took the map. I literally spent hours hunched over this thing and obviously he’s not anywhere in the castle and that knowledge isn’t going to stop these nightmares so I’m really sorry. It’s okay if you don’t forgive me because I wouldn’t forgive me. You risked a lot by telling me about the map in the first place and I went and broke your trust. Not just yours but Sirius’, Remus’, and Peter’s as well. I really don’t have an excuse. I was just scared. I’m a terrible Gryffindor and an even worse friend and I don’t deserve to be Head Girl.” When she finally finished her rambling soliloquy, she realized James' thumb was softly rolling over the back of her hand, which made her feel a little better. He was quiet for a second, then lifted the corners of his mouth in a smirk.

“So what, we’re like married in that recurring scenario?” She smacked him lightly on the shoulder with her free hand. After all of that, of course he would single out that little fact.

“I’m kidding! I’m kidding.” His smirk softened and he pulled Lily into a tight hug. “Lily, you have no reason to be sorry. And this is not a stupid reason to be upset. Whatever is happening out there is scary. And wherever Voldemort is, he’s far away from us, okay? You don’t ever have to worry, I’ll keep you safe.”

“That’s what you always say in the dream. And then he just takes you away. I don’t want to lose you.”

“You’re not going to.”

“But you can’t promise that. I don’t know,” she hesitates, “what you being there, in that way, means. But I care about you, James. Whether I like it or not. I can’t handle it if you’re not doing life with me.”

“Lily, you are the greatest Gryffindor, the greatest Head Girl, and the greatest student that Hogwarts has ever seen and I am so proud to know you. Maybe I can’t promise that I won’t die because of this war, and I can’t even promise that I’ll always be able to keep you safe. But I will always be with you, even when I’m not.”

She snorts through her tears, “That doesn’t make sense, you git.”

He wipes the tears from her face with his spare hand and smiles. “Maybe not, but it made you smile. And I mean it, I will always be here for you. You’re my best friend.”

Lily’s heart skips. “Does Sirius know that?”

“No, and if you tell him I said that, then I will deny that statement.” He chuckles and tucks a strand of red hair behind Lily’s ear.

“You’re my best friend, too.”

“Does Marlene know that?”

“No, but she’s probably suspected for a while.” Something that seems like confusion, or maybe just deep thought, rolls over his face and Lily makes a decision.

“James, you’re really great. You’ve really matured over the last year and a half. There was a point in my life when I truly never wanted to see you again and now I can’t imagine a day without talking to you.”

“Lily, I-”

“No, really. Like I said, I don’t know what you being in all of my dreams means but clearly we’re clearly together in them, and we have a child for Merlin’s sake. After the first one, I didn’t think anything about you being there, but eventually, it felt like that’s what my future is supposed to look like. With you. And I know it’s not fair of me to be doing this because you spent so many years pining after me and I was always so terrible to you, even if you did deserve it because you were definitely an arrogant git back then.”

“Lily.”

“It’s like I can’t go a full minute without thinking about you and when I saw you on the map I just came straight here. I hadn’t seen you all day and I just needed to see you. I hadn’t planned on telling you all that other stuff, I swear. I didn’t really have a plan at all. You make me like that lately. I don’t even know how to funct-”

“LILY.” That one finally grabbed her attention. He dropped her hand from his and instead rested his palm against her face.

“What?” Her response was barely a whisper.

“You talk too much sometimes.”

She started a quip back, but his mouth was already on hers. Warm and minty and perfect. James is perfect. Lily is perfect. Whatever is happening between them was perfect. It’s like they were born to do exactly this. Every exam, project, and essay they’d ever done was useless because clearly this is what they were meant to do. No one needed N.E.W.T.S. level Transfiguration or Potions or Arithmancy when the magic they were making right then required no studying. They made Outstandings across the board.

Lily didn’t even care how James learned the things he knew how to do or the names of the girls who might have helped him in the past. She couldn’t care because her hands were in his hair, experiencing the utter chaos that is James Potter’s curly locks. He always messed it up on his own and now it was her turn. She was reveling in this glorious moment. 

His hands found her long tresses soon enough, relishing in her magnificent scarlet waves, brushing out the knots that had formed over the long day. Pulling was met with tugging and soft groans were met with pleased sighs and his hands had traveled down to her waistband and hers were exploring his toned chest and his tongue was doing marvelous things inside her mouth. After twenty seconds or twenty minutes or twenty years, they finally pulled away. The remnants of Lily’s red lipstick lightly stained the outside of James’ lips.

Out of breath and woozy, the both of them still held onto each other, not quite sure what to do next. Lily breaks the ice first.

“Well, that’s one way to get me to stop rambling.”

“If I would have known it worked that effectively I would have started that a long time ago.” They both giggle and James rested his forehead on Lily’s.

“I don’t ramble that much.” He pulls back just far enough so she can see his face, which causes her to giggle again.

“I’m still pining, by the way. I never stopped. I just decided it was more worth it to simply be your friend than waste my time finding elaborate ways to get you to fall for me.”

“James Potter, I think I might very well be in love with you and I’m tired of waiting until my dreams at night just to be with you.”

His eyes were closed but his smile was wide, “I think I might be dreaming right now.”

“I can promise that you’re not.”

“How?” She pinches him on the arm and he yelps, pulling back and she throws her head back in laughter. He responds by yanking her head back and planting a single kiss on her lips. “Lily Evans, I am definitely in love with you.”

She pulled back and bit her lip, staring at him. James and Lily. In love. One more kiss. And another. And another. Some quick and some long and then he pecked her nose gently, then her forehead and they were both beaming.

“By the way, I knew you were the one with the map.”

“What do you mean?”

“Earlier I told you I thought Remus might have taken it, but I knew it was you the whole time.”

“How could you have possibly known that? I took it when you were at morning quidditch practice.” She looked at him with amusement. 

“I’ve got a few tricks up my sleeve besides the map, you know.” 

“So you’re really not going to tell me? Otherwise, I’ll have no choice but not to believe you. You’re really not as special as everyone says you are.” She’s teasing him.

“Okay, that’s it!” He reaches forward to grab her, but she was already running the other direction, giggling. He launched himself over the table, tripping on his way down but recovering quickly. The room was not very big, however, so he had caught up with her by the time she had just reached the door, cornering her there. His arms were placed around her head, locking her in place and they both laughed. Moments like these, they were silently thankful for the other, allowing them to focus on each other and not the world outside of them. She snaked her arms up his body and rested her hands on his shoulders.

“Accio.” James said plainly.

Lily tilted her head up in confusion, “Accio what? You usually say an item after an accio. It’s a summoning spell.” Ever the smart-aleck she was.

Chuckling, James clarified, “No, that’s how I know you had the map. I had planned to use it this afternoon, so I went to look for it after classes but it wasn’t in my trunk. I went down to our common room and accio’ed for it, and it came flying out of your bag. I just slipped in back in because I knew you wouldn’t have taken it without good reason.” He shrugged, as if it were the simplest thing.

Shaking her head, Lily laughed, “Of course one of the simplest spells in the world would have been the one to find me out. I can’t believe you didn’t say anything when I first walked in.”

Shrugging again, “I trust you.”

“I love you.” It felt good to say that. So she said it again, just for kicks.

“Where does this leave us, you think?” James inquired.

“Well, I think I can say with certainty that friends don’t kiss like that.”

“I don’t know. Sirius and I have had a rendezvous or two and-” that earned him a playful smack and a kiss on the lips for good measure.

“I truly can’t believe this is happening but, Lily Evans, would you do me the greatest honor of being my girlfriend?”

“Well I did expect something a little flashier, I won’t lie.” She pretends to ponder, “Hmmmm.”

“Come on Evans, I’m dying here.” 

She grabs his face and pulls it down, level with hers, and kisses him lightly, “James Potter, I will gladly be your girlfriend. But only if you agree to be my boyfriend.”

“Done and done.” He wraps his arms around her waist, picking her up and swinging her around the room before setting her on the desk where it all began. She checks her watch and notes the time. “We really should get back to our dorm. I’ve got a quiz in Arithmancy in the morning.” James only grumbled in reply, much preferring to spend the remainder of the evening in their private little alternate reality, but caved nonetheless. He wondered aloud who the prefects on duty were that evening, to which Lily answered it must be the 5th year Hufflepuffs. Though the pair of them were nice enough, they decided to consult the map anyway, just to avoid fabricating some sort of Head emergency if they were happened upon in the hallways.

Reaching over Lily, James grabbed the charmed piece of parchment that had been laying on the desk and handed it to her, “Would you like to do the honors?”  
Taking it into her own hands, she grabbed her wand from her waistband and charmed, “I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.” The Hufflepuffs were roaming around the third floor, so if James and Lily hurried, they would easily make it to their common room without running into the prefects.

And so the pair of them left the office, hand in hand. Only stopping occasionally to sneak in kisses here and there, they checked the map along the way to ensure they were always alone. Reaching the common room, they departed to their respective rooms after a final kiss or two and a wish of sweet dreams.

Lily practically floated up to her room. She vowed to wake up early to take a shower and changed into her pajamas, eager to fall asleep. She was hopeful her dreams would be filled with pleasant moments, for tonight at least.

Dazed and overjoyed and still not quite believing that Lily Evans could ever love James Potter, he managed to make it up the stairs and plopped onto his bed. Not even bothering to change out of his uniform, he ripped off his tie and placed his glasses on the nightstand. With a wave of his wand, the room went dark. He turned to the piece of parchment on his table and despite the fact that he was only using the light of a waxing crescent and all the words were blurry, he had memorized the placement of one particular girl’s room. He placed his finger over the blob that was Lily Evan’s name and smiled.

A flick of his wand and he was off to sleep, sure to have sweet, sweet dreams indeed.

“Mischief managed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is probably the first fic I've written since I was like 14 so grant me some grace, lol. I'm just forever thinking about the many ways in which James and Lily could have gotten together and I am such a sl*t for Lily being a big fat simp for James before they started dating. Everyone knows James was obsessed with her, but I love to see the moments of her weakness, too!


End file.
